Standard feed-through type connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices and to help prevent moisture entry to the exposed end of the cable. In some instances, the equipment port that the cable connector is fastened to lacks the ability to properly seal the connector and environmentally protect the exposed end of the cable. Moreover, moisture can migrate from the housing through the port and into the exposed end of the cable. However, nothing about the cable connector itself performs a sealing function to prevent ingress of environmental elements. Therefore, if the port is not equipped to properly seal the exposed end of the cable, moisture can enter the internals of the cable connector, which affects the efficiency and longevity of the cable, and leads to signal degradation.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a coaxial cable connector which includes a sealing member to prevent ingress of environmental elements proximate the exposed end of the cable.